1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embossing device for extruding deformable materials and more particularly to independent, interchangeable inner die sections releasably contained within an outer die and where the outer die and inner die sections are arranged to simultaneously form decorative indicia on, preferably, non-metallic materials such as leather goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices for imprinting indicia on materials have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,278 to Gordon discloses a leather marker including two center die blocks and two detachable die blocks adjacently held on opposite, outward sides of the center dies. The end surfaces of the die blocks form adjacent numbers or letters when applied to leather material. U.S. Pat. No. 443,383 to Veit illustrates a series of separate dies contained within a die-stock. These dies are combined to form a particular design pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,550 to Williams discloses a stamping machine attachment, which may be used to impress initials on leather. The initial forming members are secured in the attachment by means of clamping jaws. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,352 to Kingsley shows an adapter for stamping machines which accomodates interchangeable type members. The type members are received within a type holder which in turn is received within a channel. These devices disclose the concept of interchangeable, indicia forming elements. However, these references do not show a device, including, a single, integral outer die and independent inner die sections, completely and releasably held within the outer die such that the longitudinal surfaces of the outer and inner die sections are capable of embossing malleable materials.
Heretofore, where it was desirable to form a name on a piece of leather, such as a leather belt, as well as a decorative design, it was necessary to include a blank space in the die so that the name could subsequently be imprinted on the belt. This procedure involved the individual and sequential positioning of the appropriate letters of the name over the blank space in the belt and pressing the letters into the belt to form the selected name. It is readily apparent that such a procedure can be quite time-consuming, since each letter must be placed separately and these letters must be placed after the decorative design has been molded into the belt. Also, the length of the blank space is determinative of the length of the word that may be inserted in the space and, therefore, it may be necessary to have several dies with varying blank spaces for accomodating different length words. The user, on the other hand, of the indicia forming multiple die disclosed herein may simultaneously form the decorative design and a name of any length because of the interchangeability of the inner die sections.